Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating basket that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. In a vertical axis washing machine having a basket and a tub, both the basket and tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends. A balance ring can be coupled with the upper end of the basket to counterbalance a load imbalance that may occur within the treating chamber during a cycle of operation.